The Girl Next Door
by LittleGooseWalking
Summary: Olivia, her new neighbour Kate, and a jealous Peter. This is an in-between story but its smutty.
1. Chapter 1

**THE GIRL NEXT DOOR – chapter one **

Peter had expected Olivia to arrive at the lab a lot earlier then she did. Glancing at the clock on the wall told him it was just after 12. 8 was the latest, ever, for Olivia. Broyles hadn't called, they had no cases that Peter knew of, but Olivia was a work Nazi. She had no other life, _knew_ no other life, and since she had returned, she would completely engross herself into her work, hiding behind stacks of paperwork.

Whenever she wasn't at the FBI building, she was hiding in her office at the lab. Emerging once or twice for a quick snack and a coffee refill, that was it.

He had mentally hit himself for the coffee incident. Double and triple checking each time he got her coffee now just to be careful.

He'd bought her a coffee when he got one for himself. That was at 8 when he turned up, expecting to see her in the office or have Astrid tell him she was at the FBI building. Not 4 hours later getting out of a car that was definitely _not_ hers.

He and Astrid had left when Walter started his 'autopsy' of a man who Broyles had delivered. Peter really didn't want to be around for it and Walter demanded that Astrid fetch him some raspberry liquorice. Not Peter. It had to be _Astrid._ Peter sometimes wondered if Walter knew he existed when they left the house.

They were returning with 3 pizza boxes. Peter had gotten half a pizza with Olivia's favourite toppings, in case she turned up. Which turned out to be a good idea. As they rounded the corner from the parking lot, Peter watched a blue sedan pull up to the side of the drop of zone.

A woman with straight blonde hair got out, closing the door behind her. The women he recognised as Olivia leant back through the window of the car, talking with the driver. As he got closer, he saw the driver. Another woman, her hair a chestnut brown, or what looked to be brown through the front screen.

When Olivia saw Peter, she waved goodbye to the sedan driver as she pulled out back onto the street. She walked over to Peter, Astrid continuing on with a pizza and Walter's liquorice.

"Hey,"

"Hey. Everything okay? You weren't here this morning." Peter asked,

"Huh? Oh yeah. I asked Broyles if I could have the morning off since we don't have a case. I wanted to come in this afternoon and finish up on some paperwork."

"Sleep in?"

Olivia threw a quick glance over her shoulder at where the sedan had been moments before. Peter didn't know if she realised she had done it, but he certainly had.

"I guess you could say that." She wore a smile that Peter had never seen on her. She seemed happy. Peter began to wonder who the hell the woman in the car was. A friend? Olivia never mentioned friends, he didn't think she had any other then Charlie. But whoever she was, she seemed to make Olivia happy.

Despite his slight confusion, he was glad she was having some time off. Even if it was just a few hours.

"Oh, I got you a coffee. But I think after 4 hours its cold." Peter joked.

"Well, it's the thought that counts." Olivia just smiled up at him as they walked to the lab.

oOo

Their day included 3 hours of paperwork. 2 hours of Walter rambling and experiments. And 1 hour of hearing Astrid's annoyed yells from out in the lab. The day went by slowly. Half day an all. By 7pm Peter and Olivia combined, had only finished one of the mountainous paper stacks. The other contained what Peter had called 'Walter reports".

Broyles rarely visited the lab and had entrusted Peter and Olivia to write up reports on what happened at the lab during cases. Usually just Walter's experiments and what damages had been done. These were usually easier to write, occasionally fun when reminiscing over whatever had happen.

Olivia had just started a new folder when her mobile vibrated on the desk next to her. She took one look at who the sender of the text message was from before writing a quick reply and hitting send. Moments later her phone vibrated again, she replied. This continued on for a few minutes until she read one message which made her blush.

"I, um, I need to make a call. I'll be right back." She smiled at him. Peter nodded and turned back to the paper in front of him.

He heard Olivia stop just outside of the office door, closing the door partially. Peter strained his ears to hear what was being said.

". . . . I know, and I'm _so_ sorry. If my making it up to you is anything like those texts . . . . . yeah . . . ."

Peter heard Olivia laugh at something, and when he turned to look at her, she was blushing brightly, and her face looked nervously excited.

She smiled widely, "that only seems fair," she managed to say before laughing at whatever the other person had said,

She hadn't noticed Peter listening or watching her, "well don't get too many ideas, I've been writing up reports all day. My hand won't be very useful tonight . . . . . . ."

Peter felt his face redden at the sentence. Jealousy? Embarrassment? He couldn't tell the difference anymore.

"Uh huh, may-be," she said, still laughing, "You too. Bye."

She hung up, slipping the phone into her pocket before returning to the office. She was still smiling widely, trying, and failing to keep things professional.

"Big date?" Peter pried. He was interested. Couldn't help himself. Not after hearing what he did.

"Why are you interested?" she was still smiling,

"Professional capacity," he grinned at her from across the desk, "of _course_."

Olivia just shook her head, she knew he was lying, "Just dinner with a friend. But," she indicated to the pile of paperwork, "we had to push back our . . . plans." She paused before the last word, trying to find what fitted properly.

"This friend?"

_Boy or girl. Boy or Girl! _Was all that was running through Peter's head.

"Kate. Moved in the apartment across the hall a few weeks ago." She explained.

"Kate just went through a bad break up." Olivia's smile faded slightly, "we have that in common. Sort of." She smiled weakly at him, Peter grimaced at the memory, "but anyway, it's nice to have a friend who doesn't know what we do. Someone to just be able to relax with."

"She's a temp-nurse, so the late hours work well. Midnight scary movies." She smiled at the last part.

"Well, I can finish up here. Just need to write a bit more. You go and have dinner. Relax. Be normal." He offered. He was a tad curious about the phone conversation, but Peter had a habit of over thinking everything Olivia did. Worrying if she ever found another man to be with. But Kate's a girl. He was good now.

"You sure? I can stay, Kate won't mind?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Now, go. Be _normal_."

Olivia smiled. "Thanks Peter. I'll make it up to you." Peter blushed slightly, recalling her earlier conversation on the phone.

She gathered what she could and left the lab eagerly. Saying quick goodbyes to Astrid and Walter.

oOo

It was quarter to ten when Peter decided he'd call it a night. Astrid had taken Walter home a while ago, but Peter wanted to finish what he could while he was in the 'zone'. Might as well do it before you realise the time and then end up doing it the next morning.

He had 4 reports left and decided they could wait. Sleep couldn't.

As he was leaving he noticed Olivia's blazer hanging on the back of her chair. At least he had a reason to go around and visit her.

It was 10:30 when he arrived at her apartment building. It was pitch black and eerily silent. Her apartment building was smaller than most. The first and second floors only had 2 apartments per floor, they were the biggest. The others above them had 3-4 apartments each level, but were much smaller. Olivia was lucky. She lived on the second floor. She liked it. Enough room for Ella and Rachel for when they visited and she only had one neighbour, which was now this 'Kate' woman. She didn't have to fret about rustling around during the middle of the night when called out and waking her neighbours.

Before she'd moved into that apartment she'd just been starting out at the FBI. 3 in the morning call outs, midnight returns. Her neighbours didn't like it very much.

Just as Peter pulled into and parked in a space opposite her building he saw two women waltzing down the street, arms linked, giggling like school girls. He recognised one to be Olivia, her blonde hair and slim figure recognisable no matter what the distance. The other must have been Kate. They disappeared into the lobby of the building and Peter went after them, Blazer in hand.

As he rounded the corner to Olivia's apartment he was stopped dead in his tracks by the sight in front of him.

The brown haired woman, Kate, had pushed Olivia against the wall next to her apartment door. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss. They were the same height, Olivia's hands tangled in Kate's brown wavy hair. Kate's hands moving up and under Olivia's shirt. The higher Kate's hands ventured, the more skin Peter saw of Olivia's stomach.

Peter saw Olivia fumble for the door key in her pocket, managing to unlock her door and open it without breaking their heated kiss. They moved towards the door, arms and lips locked together, un-breaking, un-noticing of Peter standing there in complete shock-awe.

He waited until the door shut before silently approaching it. He could hear their laughter and soft moans through the wooden door. He wasn't sure whether he should knock or not. He decided to leave the blazer. Placing it neatly on the ground he knocked twice and made a mad dash to the stairwell, disappearing just in time as Olivia opened the door. Seeing her blazer she looked around, catching a glimpse of someone's leg as they rounded the corner.

_Knock and run. How mature._ He thought to himself as he left her building and headed home. All he could picture now was the two of them. Together.

Peter had nothing against lesbians or bisexuals or gays. But he couldn't overcome the shock surprise of actually seeing one of his best friends and the women he loved being with another woman.

There were going to be a lot of questions and awkward moments tomorrow.

**A/N: not really sure where that came from. **

**I'm gonna write this a quick, plot-less, smutty story. **

**Besides I wanted to write a story to make up for Butterfly Effect – since that's going absolutely NOWHERE! Help needed on that one folks. **

**Please REVIEW. I need love and support right now after the fringe episode 3x13 :'( **


	2. Chapter 2

**THE GIRL NEXT DOOR – chapter two**

The next morning was awkward to say the least. Olivia didn't know why Peter seemed to be staring at her, not questioning it, too busy listening to Walter's experimental ramblings, she went about her day as normal. Peter doubted she was really paying attention to Walter though.

Every time Peter looked at Olivia all he could think of was Kate's hands touching her. Kissing her. Pleasuring her. Peter wanted it to be his hands touching her. Him kissing her. _Him_ pleasuring her.

Walter had opted to eat while working, so Peter and Olivia had retreated to the office to eat lunch away from the decaying smell of flesh. Chinese food and dead bodies do not mix well.

And now Peter struggled to get comfortable as he mentally undressed the woman sitting opposite it. Not that he didn't before, but now it was much, much worse. he couldn't help it. Piece by piece her clothes came off.

He moved in his chair for the fifth time since they'd sat down, the strain in his pants becoming unbearable.

This time Olivia looked at him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, trying hard to not let his voice croak. He stuffed more of the fried rice into his mouth, giving him an excuse to not speak for a while.

"Okay. Thanks for dropping off my blazer last night. I didn't realise I'd left it." She smiled at him before continuing to eat.

Peter mumbled a 'Mm hm' and continued to eat. After a few minutes he hadn't realised he was staring at her again. But she had. Placing her chopsticks in her container she sighed loudly,

"You've been staring at me all day. What's wrong?"

Peter swallowed his food, trying to think of an excuse.

At that moment Olivia's phone went off.

_Saved by the phone._ Peter thought. Taking a deep, calming breath he focused his attention completely on his fried rice and honey chicken.

Olivia shifted in her seat, answering her phone.

Seeing the caller ID, she answered it with a happy voice,

"Hey . . . . Having lunch with Peter . . . . Yeah, I'm not really able to escape. Walter's in the lab." She laughed at the reply, "Yeah, I'll see you later." She hung up.

"Who was that?" Peter inquired.

"Kate. She wanted to know if I could help her with something." She said it so coolly, so calmly. If only she knew what she was doing to him right then.

_I bet I could guess what that _something_ is._ Peter thought.

oOo

It was only 10:20 and Walter was already driving Peter nuts. Running around the house, pouring liquid into beakers of other liquids. Creating, mixing, and occasionally exploding.

Peter had had just about enough. He wanted to see Olivia. See a normal, sane person. Grabbing his coat he left Walter to his own devices. He didn't care if the house burned down. He needed to get out.

He knocked several times with no answer. _Maybe she's out? Or asleep?_

"Peter?" Olivia opened the door. She wore her MIT shirt and just her panties. Her hair was messy, _bed hair?_ Peter thought, and she looked annoyed, like he'd dragged her away from something.

She opened the door to let him inside as he took in her appearance.

Rolling her eyes, she asked, "What's Walter done now?"

This was one of the 'rituals' that they'd started. Whenever Walter became unbearable, Peter would crash on her couch. Walter was able to care for himself much better, and could be left alone by himself. His midnight visits had occurred 4 times in the last fortnight.

"Explosive experiments."

"Yes, you may sleep on the couch. Just—" Olivia was interrupted by a voice from behind her.

"You must be Peter."

Peter looked behind Olivia, seeing the brown haired woman, Kate, wearing nothing more than short shorts and a singlet. Her shorts had a Winnie-the-pooh 'iron-on-sticker' in the bottom corners.

Looking back at Olivia, Peter smirked coyly, "Nice pyjama's ladies." His grin never slipping. "Did I interrupt movie night?" it made sense. They were neighbours and the only one's on this floor. They could walk back and forth in their PJ's and not worry if anyone saw them.

Kate opened her mouth to speak but Olivia beat her to it, "Actually yes." She turned around and walked over to Kate, whispering something that included the word "sorry" in her ear before disappearing to her room. She returned moments later wearing shorts in a pale blue fabric. Kate and Olivia exchanged looks as Olivia went in search of spare blankets and a pillow for Peter.

Curious, Peter wondered how many other movie nights he'd interrupted by crashing on her couch.

"Do you do this often?" he asked Kate. He followed her as she walked into the kitchen. Pulling out three glasses.

"Mondays, Thursdays and usually over the weekend if Liv's free." Kate answered, "Whiskey?" she asked him, holding up the bottle of Whiskey Olivia enjoyed,

"Sure." Peter took the glass of whiskey Kate offered him, "you're the second woman I know that likes her drinks." They both smiled.

Olivia entered the kitchen holding a white sheet and small pillow. "Oh Kate can handle her drinks. She can walk a line test after half a dozen shots."

"Oh no, there's two of you." Peter joked. Kate laughed. Olivia punched his arm, struggling to contain the slight smile on her lips.

After a few drinks, Peter decided to head to bed, or would it be couch? He figured Kate would leave when she and Olivia finished talking and drinking. He succumbed to sleep in a matter of minutes. Walter and their long day had left him stressed and tired.

oOo

Peter woke sometime around 1am. He'd only slept for a few hours. Wondering to the kitchen he filled himself a glass of water, drinking it eagerly. The cold liquid soothing his dry throat. He was about to return to the couch when he heard something

He could hear voices coming from behind the door that lead to Olivia's room. Curious, he approached. The closer he got the more he could swear he heard moans.

Silently opening the door, as to not disturb Olivia if she was in fact sleeping. Seeing the sight in from of him, he felt a sense of déjà vu.

Olivia laid out on the bed, legs spread, hands clutching at the sheets around her. A thin layer of sweat lined her body, her chest heaving with every sharp breath. She laid there, naked and glowing, completely revealed to him.

Her moans grew louder, head thrown back against the pillow, mouth open. Her back arched and her body shuddered as she came.

Kate moved from between her legs, kissing up her stomach, stopping to kiss her breasts for a second before kissing her passionately on the lips.

Peter stood there, staring in shock (and secretly, enjoyment).

Olivia moved, flipping them so she straddled Kate. That movement caused her eyes to lock with Peter's.

Olivia scrambled to pull the sheets over Kate's body, uncaring of her own.

"Peter, what the hell are you doing in here?" Olivia yelled.

"I . . . um . . . I . . ." he choked on his words, his eyes glued to Olivia's body.

'Peter!" she was angry now.

Peter just stood there, frozen, staring at her. His eyes roamed up and down her body noticeably.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen me naked before, Peter." She said with an acid tongue. The memory of her alternate harshly pulled him back to reality.

In all honesty, Olivia wasn't mad that he was there, neither that he had seen Kate naked, nor that he had seen her (and her alternate) naked. All in all she was so aroused already, if Kate wasn't there, she'd probably have jumped him, ripping his clothes off and forgetting their worries. But Kate _was _there. And Peter made no movement to indicate he was going to leave. She was just angry to be interrupted. She didn't get many free nights _without_ paperwork or some case.

Kate sat up, sheet wrapped around her body. She gave Olivia a quick kiss before standing, letting the sheet drop to the floor. She walked around the room, collecting her clothes and dressing.

"I'll talk to you in the morning." And with that she left. Olivia waited until she heard the front door click shut before exploding at Peter.

"Stop Staring!" Olivia pulled the sheet around her body. She wasn't uncomfortable or self-conscious. But the more Peter stared the more aroused she became. And she wouldn't admit defeat.

"You're naked. I can't help it." He smirked at her, his eyes moving down her body again. Sheet or no sheet. He knew what was underneath it. And that made him smile even wider.

Olivia groaned in frustration, running a hand through her hair.

"What's wrong?" suddenly concerned, Peter took a step closer to her bed.

Before Olivia could make up an answer, it all came blurting out,

"Things are good with Kate. She doesn't expect anything and she's kind and she respects my privacy. She's perfect for me. She doesn't ask questions about my job and she understands my work hours." Olivia explained, hand still clutching the sheet to her body.

Peter was confused as to where this was going.

"But, you. Everything's complicated. With the things we know. The dangers. We can't ever have a normal life. Being with Kate is as normal as I'll ever get. I thought you were perfect. You were kind, caring; you'd protect all of us in a heartbeat. You're still like that. But . . . things changed. Things happened." Her eyes dropped, "I tried to move on. But every time I looked at you I saw _her_. That you'd prefer her over me. It crushed me, Peter. Just thinking about it." Olivia sighed. "And then I met Kate. And I forgot all about you, all about us. About what had happened. I was happy." She said, "and I know I should be angry that you've pushed yourself into that, into my personal life, my happiness. You always seem to find a way to wriggle yourself into my life. But for some reason I'm not." She said that last sentence as if she had suddenly changed her mind. As she talked, she remembered all the things that had made her fall in love with him.

"You know, I'm kinda waiting for you to realise what I just saw and shoot me. Is there a gun in here I should know about?" Peter asked, hoping to lighten the tension that hung low in the air.

The more she talked, the more Olivia felt her control slipping. She couldn't help but drag her eyes over his body, noticing the bulge in his pants. She couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face. Just seeing that he was as aroused as she was, the wetness returning between her legs, the coil in her lower stomach shifting slightly at the thoughts that ran through her head.

"Look, Liv, I'm sorry for," he gestured to the bed and her and the sheets in front of him, "interrupting. I mean, sure I suspected. I saw you in the hall. Before I dropped off your blazer, but I didn't mean to 'wriggle' as you put it, into your life." Peter apologized slightly,

"I should go."

He hadn't even turned to leave when she spoke,

"Do you want some help with that?" she nodded to the now-painful bulge in his pants.

"Wait, what?"

She stood up, sheet still close to her body as she stalked towards him.

"Do. You. Want." she pronounced each word individually. "Some. Help?" on the last word she took the last step forward, standing within inches of his body and letting the sheet drop to the floor, leaving her naked in front of him.

Peter didn't need a second thought. He moved the last few inches, kissing her with all the force he could without hurting her. She moaned into his mouth at the contact.

Her hands made quick work of his shirt and pants. Her fingers brushing over the top of his boxers before slipping inside to stroke him. He involuntarily bucked into her hand, a stifling groan escaped his mouth. Olivia smirked, wrapping one leg around his thigh, pushing their bodies closer, grinding against him.

"Are you sure?"

"Would I be standing here naked if I wasn't?" she laughed, pushing his boxers down the rest of the way, leaving them on the floor.

Peter hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he walked them to the bed. His arousal pressed against her hot centre caused her to moan. The friction was just enough to send sparks through her body.

Peter hovered above Olivia, kissing down her neck, lingering over her breasts. Impatient, Olivia thrust her hips into his. Getting the hint, Peter spread her legs wider, moving between them. He held himself at her entrance before slowly pushing into her.

Their moans filled the room, their kisses long and passionate as he moved inside her.

Peter could feel Olivia getting close to the edge, tightening around him as he moved.

"Oh Peter." She moaned, her hips meeting his every thrust as her orgasm grew.

Her walls clenched around him as she came. The movement threw Peter over the edge with her, emptying himself inside of her.

They lay spent, bodies tangled on the bed, trying to catch their breaths.

Peter pulled out of her and rested on his side to look at her. Stroking her cheek he kissed her.

Olivia turned, so their bodies were pressed together, facing each other. The last thing Peter saw was Olivia closing her eyes, falling asleep with a warm smile. Maybe they could move on. Sure, things had been better, but they weren't great, not just yet. Maybe this helped; maybe she could be happy with him again.

When Peter woke the next morning, the sheets next to him were cold and empty. She wasn't there. Upon further inspection of her apartment, he realised that she had left already.

He dressed and decided he might as well make a cup of coffee before leaving. Walter would need a lift to the lab, so Peter would need some sort of caffeine to wake him up if he was to drive there. Seeing a white piece of paper on the kitchen bench he picked it up and read it.

'_Lock the door when you leave.' _Was all that was scribbled on it. Peter felt his heart fall. Such a plain, blunt message was just like Olivia. Well Olivia since she'd learnt the truth about Peter and her alternate.

Peter knew it would be a long day.

_**A/N: I don't really like this chapter as much, but I've written it and reedited it so many times I kept coming to the same conclusion, so I thought I'd upload it and just see what you all think. _

_I've deleted Butterfly Effect and probably will scrap the whole idea._


	3. Chapter 3

**THE GIRL NEXT DOOR – chapter three**

Olivia was just leaving the lab when Peter rounded the corner.

"Morning." she said, enthusiastic.

_O-k-a-y. _Peter was confused. They slept together, he wakes to find a simple note that implied she wanted him gone and now, now she seemed happy to see him.

"Are we," Peter looked around, making sure Walter wasn't doing his usual peeping on the two of them, "are we okay? You know, after last night?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well, you were gone. And I got the feeling that you wanted me gone."

"Well what do you write when your best friend, who you kissed in another universe, practically proclaiming your love, then subsequently slept with your alternate, walks in on you with another girl and then ends up sleeping with you?" she laughed softly, "I got called out so I just wrote something simple. What'd you think it meant?"

"I . . . just, ah . . . nothing."

"Okay. Well, I've got to go to the federal building for a few hours. But do you wanna meet me for lunch when I'm free?"

"Sure."

"I'll come get you when I can." She smiled as she walked to her car.

oOo

Lunch went by without a hitch. They talked and reminisced like they use to. It was like everything of the last few months hadn't occurred.

Olivia had agreed to come by his place later. She'd promised to finish "watching a movie" with Kate. Peter wiggled his eyebrows telling her he knew _exactly_ what they were doing.

"Really, Peter?" she laughed as she tried to eat her food.

They had sat at their usual booth, eating their usual lunch.

"I know several words for _that_, but I've never heard 'watching a movie'."

"Well, _you_ interrupted, so _you_ have to wait."

There was a moment of silence as they continued to eat before Peter spoke again.

"What exactly is your 'relationship' with Kate?"

Olivia smirked at him, "You're not jealous are you?"

"No." Peter replied all too quickly.

"Re-ally?" Olivia laughed again. God, Peter loved hearing her laugh. She always looked so relaxed, unburdened when she did.

"It's more like friends-with-benefits. Well, neighbours-with-benefits."

"So no bitter break up if I do this," he leant over the table, tilting her chin to capture her lips.

"No bitter break up." She moved the extra distance, kissing him back.

They finished eating and Olivia reluctantly let Peter pay for the food. In turn, Olivia offered to drop him off before she left.

"So, how long will you and Kate be 'watching a movie'?" Peter asked as her as she pulled up to the side at the lab.

"I have the rest of the day off, case-permitting, so I'll be over around 5."

"What 'movie' takes 3 hours?" Peter asked slyly.

"The good kind."

"Ooh, re-ally. Well, I'll keep that in mind for when you come over."

"It's not a competition, Peter." She tried to sound stern, but she couldn't help the amusement she felt slip into her voice.

"Maybe not to you."

The thought made Olivia tingle with anticipation as she drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE GIRL NEXT DOOR – chapter four**

Olivia had no idea Peter was serious. It really was a competition to him. Like he had to beat whatever Kate had done to get her off. He'd spent the better part of the last hour literally interrogating Olivia on what she and Kate did prior to her arrival at his house. His techniques went from simple "curiosity" questions, to bribery in the span of 20 minutes. Peter soon learnt that sexual frustration worked perfectly. He had her spilling every detail, every secret in seconds. Just from simply touching her over and over, kissing her, bring her to the proverbial edge and stopping just before she fell over it.

He was at it again, his most recent question,

"How many?"

She refused to answer, swallowing down a whimper as he kissed down her stomach, his fingers barely grazing her most intimate place.

"How many do I have to pull out of you to beat her?" he asked again, his voice full of pleading seduction.

She just shook her head.

"How many, Livvie?"

He pushed two fingers hard inside of her, curling them and watching as Olivia squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip to suppress the moan of pleasure. Her hands found their way into his hair.

His mouth replacing where his fingers had previously been, sucking her hard. He lifted his head for a second to look at Olivia. She didn't like his sudden absence, using her hands to direct him back.

When he felt her shudder slightly under him, her walls beginning to clench around his fingers he pulled back, resting his chin on her lower stomach.

"How many did she get out of you? How many do I have to beat?"

He flicked his thumb over her as he spoke each word, watching the pleasure surge over her.

Just as she was about to come undone, she felt Peter slow his ministrations.

"Three!" she blurted, "She got three."

Peter immediately flicked his tongue out to taste her, suck her.

Peter felt all the blood that already hadn't, head south at the orgasmic sounds Olivia was making, at the way her back arched against him, her head thrown back against the pillow.

She came hard against him, screaming Peter's name, hands clutching at the sheets pooled around them.

"That's one."

"You are cruel." Olivia panted as she came down from her high.

"I can be worse." he playfully threatened,

"Don't. Even!"

Her next orgasm came quicker as Peter sucked on one nipple, his hand fondling with her other breast.

She was covered in a fine layer of sweat, her chest heaving as she tried to regain her breath.

When she felt Peter's hand start to roam her body, she wrapped her legs around his waist, flipping them so she straddled him.

"No more games. I want you, _now_." She moved so he was positioned at her entrance as she spoke.

Thrusting his hips up, pushing himself into her, complying completely. A groan of satisfaction slipped past her lips.

She moved above him, riding him as her gripped her hips. His fingers digging in as he grew closer.

Neither had heard Peter's bedroom door open. Neither aware of Walter's presence.

Olivia closed her eyes as Peter's fingers found her, touching her. She clenched around him,

"Oh god! Peter!" she screamed,

"Livia!"

She continued to move, feeling him come inside her. She pushed her hands against his chest, trying to keep steady.

"Agent Dunham!" Walter said in a naughty-boy tone, "I didn't know you were so vocal during intercourse. Well, I'm sure it is because of my son's sexual prowess."

Olivia hastily pulled a sheet to cover her body, Peter pulling her down to the bed so his body hide hers from Walter's intrusive gaze.

"Walter!" Peter growled at his father, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, as you know, son, I live here. With you."

Groaning at Walter's lack of lucidity and his terrible timing, Peter fumed at his father,

"I know _that_, Walter! What are you doing in my room? Get out!"

"Well Astrid dropped me off early. She had plans tonight." Walter grinned gleefully, "I think she and her new man have the same ideas as you two here."

"Get out, Walter!" Peter yelled.

When Walter refused to move, rambling on about protection and sexual positioning, Peter resorted to throwing the two pillows at him.

The first smacking him square in the face.

"Peter! How very rude! And with a guest around!" Walter scoffed, "Please excuse my son's rudeness Agent Dunham—"

"Walter, can you please leave us alone for a few minutes?"

"Of course, my dear. I'll be down stairs, would anyone care for pancakes?"

He received death glares from both of them and left, closing the door.

Once the sound of his footsteps had disappeared, Peter fell back against his bed with a groan of annoyance.

After a few silent minutes, Olivia laughed. And then Peter laughed. The entire situation was absurd.

**A/N: I **_**really**_** don't know where this came from, sorta just poured out of me. **

**Probably one more chapter I think then I'll wrap this up.**

**For those wondering about a threesome, I've decided I'm not going to write one. Kate was more of character for me to play around with. That and I'd always wanted to write girl-on-girl :P **


End file.
